


failures to learn from, not dwell on

by lavilleons



Series: Naruto Fanfics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack-ish?, Death Only To Those Who Deserve It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hatake Sakumo is Human, Self-Indulgent, They all make mistakes, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, a mess, he makes Mistakes, really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavilleons/pseuds/lavilleons
Summary: Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi are acting strange.Stranger than usual, that is.Hatake Sakumo knows this the moment they approached him, and expressed their wishes to discuss something with him. That ‘something’ being  a tale from a future they don’t want to witness once again.Though, he is  baffled why Shikaku and Inoichi made the Hatake Clan Compound their base of operations, and why they revealed to him—of all people—that they were time travelers. At the very least, he had two willing babysitters.[When they eventually reveal to him the life that his son lived in that future, well, Sakumo will make sure that this time around things will be different. For his son’s and almost everyone’s less burdened lives.]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Nara Shikaku & Yamanaka Inochi
Series: Naruto Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002774
Comments: 70
Kudos: 242





	1. ripples

Hatake Sakumo peers suspiciously at the blond teenager who he knows is the Yamanaka Clan Heir, then flicks his eyes to the other teen accompanying him who wore his hair in an unmistakable ponytail, who he thinks is the Nara Clan Heir.

He wonders why the two clan heirs decided to track him down. Sakumo is sure that he didn’t do anything to warrant such actions.

… half-sure, at the very least. He and Jiraiya did manage to get drunk that one night, and woke up with a night’s full of missing memories. That was a month ago, surely he didn’t do anything to piss of the clan heads of the respective heirs?

Sakumo should really stop letting the other white-haired man rile him up, to the point that they’d get in competitions. This time, he’d keep his vow.

 _… maybe_.

“Hatake-sama!” The Yamanaka says with a grin, wide enough that his pupiless eyes are hidden from view. “Can you spare a moment?”

That wasn’t suspicious or worrying, at all. He didn’t deal with much clan head business, which he admits is a failing in his part, but surely he didn’t do anything to warrant the older clan heads attention? No one really helped him deal with clan head business, ever since his father died when he was a young preteen he didn’t bother taking the Hatake Seat in the Council.

Which he really should do, now that he thinks about it.

“I suppose I can,” better to deal with it sooner rather than later, these things get nasty when you let it fester. “Are the two of you going to tell me why you sought out my presence in particular?”

The blond teen seems unwilling to reveal anything, and he slightly turns his head to the Nara Heir who wasn’t slouching or feigning disinterest.

Which is actually more surprising than the two of them confronting him.

A grim expression appears on the young Nara’s face, and he spoke with an uncharacteristic heaviness. “It concerns the future of the village.”

Sakumo’s instinct is telling him that if he hears them out he’d end up with a massive headache and an existential crisis or two. His common sense is telling him that he should fish out any excuse from his brain to leave immediately, and it isn’t really an excuse when he needs to pick up his son from the Inuzuka Clan because he did just come back from a mission.

Whatever the two heirs want to tell him, it reeks of danger. If he was a civilian he’d already tell them to go away, politely, since they are clan heirs. Too bad he’s a ninja, and they were always to curious for their own good.

“Let’s go to my home.”


	2. build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku POV. Some suspicions are raised, realizations strike.
> 
> Sakumo picks up Kakashi.

Nara Shikaku didn’t expect that Hatake Sakumo, who was known before his fall from grace as a possible candidate as the Yondaime Hokage, will be willing to hear them out.

He’s a great shinobi. One of Konoha’s best, if Shikaku is being honest, able to stand a few steps above the legendary Sannin.

Which is why a lot of burden was put on his shoulders. It was one of the reasons people were shocked and outraged when _the_ Hatake Sakumo failed a mission, and thus he became a scapegoat.

Sometimes, Shikaku wondered what happened in the past that Konoha turned its back on one of its greatest shinobi, and drove him to suicide. He could blame Danzou, because the only reason civilians would be aware of a failed mission of such sensitive nature, is when a powerful and trusted political figure would tell them. Any shinobi would be careful enough not to mention such a thing, and they wouldn’t so easily shift the blame to the people heading the mission which was already dangerous in the first place.

Nara Shikaku wondered how Sakumo’s team even managed to get out of that alive, and with so few injuries. That was a testament on the man’s leadership and skills, but it was easily brushed away because they _failed_.

It was a mission destined for failure, Shikaku doesn’t know why people were surprised they failed. They should be more thankful that they still had the same amount of shinobi that could fight, and maybe train some teams.

(He also wonders why the mission was approved in the first place.)

The hatred directed towards Hatake Sakumo, it didn’t make sense to him.

As well as the inaction of the various figures, _it didn’t make sense to him._

(The adults told them that it would be _fine_ , apparently their version of fine was a sword to the stomach. After that, Shikaku doubted his own clan elders’ intelligence, even his father’s. They should be glad that he wasn’t as outwardly rebellious as Inoichi, who practically plastered every scroll they had on mental health—which meant at least ninety-percent of the scrolls in their library—on every available surface in their compound.)

Many of the clans were well-aware of how much they have failed the Hatake Clan. Hatake Sakumo, driven to suicide by Konoha’s own populace. Hatake Kakashi, with too much pressure, too many people lost, and throwing himself on suicidal missions as often as he can, that it almost seemed he was courting the Shinigami.

Shikaku thinks about that statement again, and it was the truth. Hatake Kakashi sought out death, actively looked for it. If it weren’t for the existence of Uzumaki Naruto, he was sure that the Last Hatake would already be with his own father in the Pure Lands.

(Another person they failed. Another.)

They were waiting for the younger Hatake’s death, truth be known, they were glad that some of his age-mates managed to stop him from going to the deep-end.

(Shikaku wonders why they didn’t do the same for his father, too much belief that he will be fine? Too much trust that he would stand-up? Or, were people letting themselves be used against the man just so they have someone they can direct their emotions to?)

There were other clans that Konoha has failed. The Senju, the Uchiha, the Hyuuga…

(The Uzumaki as well, his mind whispers, was one of the clans they have failed the most.)

They were doing a fantastic job as people who’re involved in a hidden village weren’t they?

Shikaku’s nose twitches as the smell of fertile soil and dog hits him. He blinks himself out of his reverie, and straightens his posture. He ignores Inoichi’s side-glowers, the other already knows that he isn’t one for conversations when walking leisurely. It isn’t his fault that most Yamanaka finds the need to start a conversation whenever, inconspicuously interrogating everyone and anyone. Not that many can catch on to that little fact.

He turns his attention to Hatake Sakumo, and spies the amusement threatening to break free. It’s not a surprise that he caught on, no, what’s surprising is that he’s merely amused.

Shikaku tugs at a lock of blond hair, and meets blue eyes. He warns the other to stop his interrogation because other than the fact that it’s rude, they don’t want to make the Hatake more wary of them.

Approaching him like this is already suspicious enough as it is. He’d rather not get the man, who is willing to have an impromptu meeting with clan heirs that he’s not remotely familiar with, displeased.

Shikaku wants to die in his old age this time around, he is sure Inoichi shares his sentiments. At the very least, dying via bijuudama happened instantaneously. He has a feeling that whatever Hatake Sakumo has in store for them when they provoked the man’s anger would be worse than a bijuudama.

As they enter the Hatake Compound, Shikaku furrows his eyebrows. He’s certain he saw a flash of blue light when they passed the gates, he glances at Inoichi to see if he noticed but the other is already enraptured by the fields.

Which are pretty impressive, he would admit.

The Nara Clan grows their own medicinal herbs, the Yamanaka Clan grows their own flowers, and the Hatake Clan apparently grows their own produce, mainly vegetables and hens. The Hatakes were formerly farmers, if he remembers correctly. Farmers that learned to protect their family, along with their own crops and animals, from the horrors of shinobi.

He thinks it is one of the reasons why the Hatake Clan got along well with the Senju. They both appreciated nature, for all its generated bounties and calamities.

It also helped that Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama were curious about the Hatake Clan, whose people were half-farmer and half-shinobi. They grew curious on how they worked, how they functioned.

Shikaku is brought to a sudden realization, because there seems to be more to the Hatake Clan than he first thought.

 _Troublesome,_ he thinks, but Shikaku knows there is no turning back now.

**.**

Sakumo is certain that whatever the teenagers wanted to talk about, it would take long.

Which is why he sent a shadow clone to get some food, and he briefly ponders on whether or not he should send one to pick up Kakashi.

On one hand, Sakumo really wants his son near when he hears what the clan heirs want to talk about. His instincts are buzzing at him, telling him that he _needs_ his son when he hears the words that stumble out of the Yamanaka’s mouth and the support that the Nara will provide unflinchingly.

It’s strange, Sakumo would admit, but he isn’t one to ignore his instincts. Especially, since it has saved him more times than he can count.

On another, if Kakashi is there, in the house, he’d be _curious_. His son would wonder why there were two teens, specifically two clan heirs, that would wish to speak with his father.

Sakumo knows that he can activate the seal that the Honorable Nidaime engraved in one of the Hatake meeting rooms to stop Kakashi from listening in, but something like that wouldn’t dissuade him from finding his way around it. He also knows that when the meeting is done, Kakashi would somehow manage to get an idea of what they talked about.

With all his dogged determination to find the answers he seeks.

Similar to how a wolf would do it’s best to hunt down prey.

Sakumo already knew what he would do, he’d just like to keep the pretense that he actually thought over his decisions.

He did miss his son after all.

Sakumo hopes that the two teens wouldn’t mind being led by a shadow clone to the compound, he also thinks it would be sad if they didn’t realize that a _shadow clone_ is the one guiding them.

Were they so preoccupied with thoughts on how their meeting would go, that they didn’t notice the switch?

They needed to work on that.

“ _Tou-chan!_ ”

He’ll help the teenagers later on their situational awareness, for now, all of his attention is directed towards the silver blur running towards him.

Sakumo squats down and waits for Kakashi to reach him. The very moment his son is within his reach he pulls him in a hug.

The scent of rain and ozone reaches his nose, and Sakumo knows he’s home and Kakashi’s safe.

The talk with the teens can wait for a few minutes, he still needs to catch up with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that there is no dialogue at all, really. There should be more dialogue next chapter... maybe?
> 
> I'm actually not aware much of the Naruto Timeline, so there will be inconsistencies. 
> 
> I'm also not sure how often I'll update, or how this would continue. The real goal of this fanfic is just to give Kakashi a happy life that he deserves... so yeah. (I actually have a lot of Naruto fanfic ideas, but the problem with me is that I worry about the chapters being great and the length being long. Nghk.)
> 
> I'd like to say thanks for those who read this, left comments, subscribed and left kudos. Thank you, I'm honored.


	3. untraveled depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo is a little socially awkward, and gets lectured by Kakashi. (The irony.)
> 
> Shikaku notices some things again, and he really hopes they made the right choice of approaching the White Fang.
> 
> Inoichi and Shikaku forgot that Hatake Kakashi was actually a kid once, before Hatake Sakumo's death, and they are unsettled. Both Hatakes notice.

“Otou-san, when do you think I can handle kunai?”

Sakumo raises an eyebrow at his son, who lets his large slate-grey eyes widen to adopt an innocent facade. He’s certain that Kakashi has asked him that question more times than he called him ‘tou-chan’, which is, frankly, a little offending and worrying.

He lets his left-hand sink in the silver bush of a hair that adorn his son’s head, still pleasantly surprised by its softness which contradicts its stiff appearance. The boy is so small and tiny in his arms, that he can’t imagine him holding a steel kunai and not injuring himself.

Sakumo knows Kakashi would be disgruntled by his last thought, especially since they both know that he’s intelligent enough not to purposely injure himself or put himself in a position where there is a possibility of injury.

He knows prodigies seem to grow and mature faster than others their age, but his son doesn’t need to burden himself so early with shinobi duties.

He’s _three_.

“Wood, then blunted kunai.” Sakumo replies, as he lifts Kakashi over his head to settle him on his shoulders. “After handling those, then you can hold real kunai.”

He hears a huff above him, and he feels his lips twitch in amusement.

“Only hold real kunai, not handle?”

“Only hold,” Sakumo confirms. He ignores Kakashi’s light tugs on his hair, and turns his attention to the Inuzuka clan member who followed his son. Sakumo knows that the Inuzuka already caught a whiff of his scent when he dropped by the Hokage’s Office for the verbal report of his mission, or maybe when he drew nearer to their compound. It was just a precaution to stick one of their members close to Kakashi. He is a clan heir. If anything happened to him, the Inuzuka would get punished one way or another.

If they didn’t punish themselves first, that is.

They were as loyal as the ninken they’re partnered with. To betray the trust of a fellow shinobi, well, either they had a _very_ valid reason or they were impostors. He isn’t quite sure if the former is possible.

Sakumo nods at the Inuzuka, who looks a little peaky and jittery. The nervous clan member was probably worried of Kakashi getting into trouble, not that his son gets in trouble and allows himself to become the primary suspect. Sakumo’s pretty sure that his son can elude suspicion like water off a duck’s back, and if he needs help on that front Sakumo can train him.

He waves a nonchalant arm to signal their departure, and the other bows in response.

Sakumo is ways away from the Inuzuka Compound when he realizes that he didn’t verbalize his gratitude for their willingness to take care of his son. He also realizes that going back and saying his thanks will be nothing short of awkward.

Sakumo knows that Kakashi is doing his best to hide his mirth, but he can feel his small body trembling to keep his laughter at bay.

“I can’t believe I forgot to say my thanks,” his tone is both embarrassed and frustrated, and his son finally allows his laughter to spill out of his masked lips. “ _Again._ ”

Kakashi pats his head as a comforting gesture, but he doesn’t bother to hide his amusement from Sakumo’s forgetfulness or lack of manners.

“You can say it next time,” his son suggests. “I’ll even remind you.”

“Thanks, Kashi-chan,” Sakumo ignores the hard tug at his hair at the nickname, and continues. “I appreciate the support, and I’ll try to remember to use words next time.”

‘Kashi-chan’ grumbles in response. “You should. People aren’t mind readers, otou-san.” He considers his words, and adds, “well, maybe except the Yamanakas. Or the Naras.”

“Speaking of those two clans, their clan heirs decided to meet with me.” Sakumo is still in the state of disbelief, and he would admit that it’s probably one of the oddest events that’s happened to him. “They’ve probably arrived in the compound by now.”

“ _Tou-chan_ ,” he almost winces at his son’s tone which is an odd mixture of horrified and amused, “please tell me that you didn’t use a shadow clone to guide them.”

Sakumo did, and he wonders if he did a mistake somewhere. He doesn’t bother to reply to his son’s inquiry, and that is an answer in itself. Kakashi tugs at a lock of his hair again, and starts with his lecture on the rudeness of leaving a clone to guide people to their home (as well as the subsequent security problems that it would cause).

He really should step up his game as a father and a person, especially because his son’s already lecturing him. In return, Kakashi should start learning about how to interact with kids his age, rather than adults.

Sakumo is well-aware of the fact that his son avoids the Inuzuka children whenever he stays in their compound. He is also aware that the surrounding adults aren’t sure how to handle Kakashi, which is why they allow him to do his own thing, like, giving him his own space and telling the other children not to bother him.

He thinks their relationship is kind of backwards, or is that normal?

A harsh tug pulls Sakumo out of his musings, and his son continues on his lecture.

Really, who’s the adult between them?

.

Shikaku has never entered the Hatake compound before. There was no reason to. The Nara had no close ties with the Hatake, and the Naras avoided them. They were a clan known for their _diligence_ , and the Nara were known for their laziness. Interacting with them would be troublesome.

Which is why he wasn’t aware of the compound’s vastness, and the literal field they have.

He supposes one of the reasons for the compound’s vastness is the few buildings inside of it. From what he sees, there seemed to be only eight residential buildings (excluding the rather obvious main residential home that dwarfs the others), a rather large storehouse which Shikaku suspects keeps farming tools and materials instead of weapons, and a small dōjō where the Hatake probably began their training in taijutsu and bukijutsu.

And the _field,_ Shikaku doesn’t even know where to begin. It looked different from other fields. Most fields were rectangular-shaped, this one when looked from above was clearly diamond-shaped. He isn’t sure if it was made to look like their _mon_ (emblem) or if their _mon_ was the one that was made to fit the unique way they formed their fields. It also looked like the two Hatakes were going to have a bountiful harvest, and Shikaku wonders if they can eat it all before they spoil.

(The Nara in him shudders at the amount of work needed to tend the fields, participate in shinobi work, and do some training. While the Nara aren’t really as lazy as they appear—they were _shinobi_ they really can’t afford to slack off if they want to survive, but it was a great mask to make people less wary of them—the amount of energy needed to do those tasks will make any shinobi wary and tired.

It was also probably one of the reasons that the former head of the clan (Hatake Kuwa), and the current one (Hatake Sakumo), wasn’t able to attend Clan or Council Meetings that often. That was also ignoring the fact that no one really helped the relatively young Hatake Head, at the time of his father’s death, with the integration of his new role and duties. As he was already the last of his clan at that time, with no clan elders to depend on.

A lot of clan heads thought that the Hatake Heads, former and current, were simply too arrogant to attend such meetings, but Shikaku wonders if it had something to do with the farmer-shinobi mentality that the Hatakes seem to have. He’s also pretty certain that almost no one is aware of the additional labor the Hatakes participate in with already minimal workers.)

Their compound, like most others, had a great number of trees around the walls which served as a barrier from prying eyes. There were also some shrubs on the side of the gravel walkway, which separated the residential buildings and the field, but led directly to the compound’s main building where the head of the clan and their family is supposed to reside. There was a well near the walkway on the side where the fields were, and Shikaku suspects there is a pond on both residential and field areas that is located near the walls, with additional wells in the residential area. The wells were a reminder of the time when plumbing still wasn’t installed in the living areas of the too young village.

He feels a nudge on his leg, and Shikaku knows that he’s been silent too long. He looks at his fellow time traveler who he knows is as nervous and uncertain as he is, but already adept enough to hide most of the signs. Though, Shikaku can’t deny the fact that being sent back in time has affected their abilities somewhat, because Inoichi wasn’t able to completely adopt the mask of a energetic and curious teenager. Shikaku also forgets to slouch from time to time, because contrary to popular belief, slouching is a forced action and is not his natural posture.

They’ve already arrived in the front of the main building, the walkway turning into into a smaller path with square stone tiles. There were some stone statues of dogs placed just anywhere, and a small pond to the right which contained koi. The front also posed as a garden, with grass and patches of blooming flowers of white, lavender, and blue.

The building itself was elegant, something that looked similar to the residence of various nobles in the Land of Fire, or some of the residences of noble shinobi clans, like the Hyuuga or the Aburame.

“That’s… unexpected,” he hears somone say, and it takes a full minute for Shikaku to realize that it came from his own mouth. He can already feel the blistering glare Inoichi is directing at him, because while the blond wanted him to speak, it didn’t mean that he had to speak about his observations. Shikaku is already mildly horrified of his own words, he just hopes that Hatake Sakumo would find it as amusing as Inoichi subtly interrogating him.

“Ho?” Sakumo turns to them just before opening the sliding door that would lead to the _genkan,_ and Shikaku is uncertain on how to interpret the smile on the man’s face that had a sharp canine peeking out. “What’s unexpected, Nara-sama?”

He might as well continue, even if the chances of Inoichi stabbing him for it is rapidly increasing.

“The architecture, Hatake-sama,” Shikaku answers, as he cradles his chin with his right hand. “I thought the Hatake Clan would favor simple, practical designs, rather than, well, elaborate ones.”

He hears a huff of amusement from the man, and Shikaku raises an eyebrow at the response.

“We do like to stay simple and practical,” the Hatake Head agrees, as he opens the sliding door. “But the one that handled the main building decided it should look like _this_.”

“Shouldn’t you have stopped them when you realized that they weren’t following the plan?” Inoichi asks, and Shikaku shoots him a look because he’s certain that the blond is being ruder than he is.

The silver-haired man looks over his shoulder, and gave a smile with too many sharp teeth. He begins to speak in a light amused tone, Shikaku is instantly suspicious.

“When you have the _Honorable Shodaime_ handling the framework of a residential building, outrightly growing a building with the use of _mokuton,_ well, you can’t really stop the man.”

Shikaku didn’t expect that, at all. Inoichi didn’t as well, if his wide eyes are any indication.

“Now,” the man continues, like he didn’t just drop a bijuudama at them. Shikaku wonders if there are more surprises from the Hatake Clan. He knows that the chances are quite high. “Let’s get inside, and really, you kids should work with your situational awareness. It’s horrible.”

He sees Inoichi blinking in the corner of his eyes, and the blond speaks. “Did we miss something?”

Shikaku sees the Hatake Head give them an assessing look, and he twitches in response.

He really hopes that they wouldn’t regret approaching the man.

(Shikaku notices another flash of blue light when they enter the residence, but he tries not to react as he did earlier. If the Honorable Shodaime grew this building, it would make sense that either the Honorable Nidaime or the Honorable Senju-Uzumaki Mito put seals in it. They could have even worked together for it.

The question was, _why?_ )

**.**

“They have horrible environmental awareness,” he hears his son whisper just before they enter the main building of their compound. Sakumo just nods in response, and his shadow clone hands over the food that he sent him to get before promptly dispelling itself. It takes him thirty seconds to assimilate the clone’s memories in his mind, and Kakashi waits patiently to ask a question.

“What do you think they’re here to talk about, otou-san?”

Sakumo remembers the conversation he had with the two teenagers, where the Nara didn’t answer his question about why they sought him out in particular. Instead, he said that what they wanted to talk about ‘concerned the future of the village’.

“Something important,” he says, because Sakumo thinks it is. The two wouldn’t approach him unless something big happened, and he knew something was off the moment he sensed that the Akimichi Heir wasn’t with them.

Kakashi hums in response, then offers a deal.

“I’ll try not to be obvious with my eavesdropping when the three of you have your talk?”

Sakumo snorts, “I’d rather you not eavesdrop at all.”

He knows that Kakashi is pouting, but he contemplates on how he could force his son to avoid hearing something that he suspects is very sensitive information. Sakumo has faith in the Honourable Nidaime’s sealing, but he is also aware that there is the too real possibility of Kakashi messing with those seals and getting himself injured.

“I’ll give you three chances to try and eavesdrop, as long as you don’t mess with the seals.”

Sakumo feels his son still on his shoulders, who simply says, “ _seals?_ ”

He winces, and decides to open the doors just to avoid that particular topic. Sakumo forgot that he still hasn’t talked about seals with his son, because it was dangerous for a kid to know that they can make explosive tags with sealing. If his steps are uncharacteristically loud, Kakashi doesn’t mention it.

He hopes that it would also be enough to make the teenagers aware of their presence.

Sakumo approaches the meeting room that his clone led the teenagers to. It was simple enough, and smaller than the other meeting rooms. Only the three of them are going to talk, after all. It was an 8 tatami-mat room, a _chabudai_ in the middle that’s long enough for eight people, which was reflected by the _zabuton_ surrounding it. They sat across the _tokonoma_ where a _shodo_ is displayed, the character for ‘diligence’ written on it.

(It may or may not be written by the Honorable Nidaime, Sakumo isn’t sure.)

His clone gives him a look that says ‘about time’ and poofs out of existence. There is five seconds of utter silence, and he absentmindedly compartmentalizes those memories so that he could merge it with his own memories later. Sakumo checks the teenagers’ reactions, and sees how both figures tense up. A displeased expression is on the blond’s face, while his companion wears a look of annoyance. Which is understandable, as it is apparently rude to be left alone with a shadow clone. ‘ _It is like saying that they aren’t worth your time_ ,’ his son said earlier in his lecture.

They turn to him slowly at the exact same time, and the looks they wore slid off their faces for three seconds. The Yamanaka and Nara are good in pretending that nothing happened, as they wore a mask of their earlier emotions. They’re good, but not _great_ , which is why Sakumo can see the cracks in their masks.

A flash of remembrance, then a swell of _regretregretregret._ There is an apology in their eyes, and a promise behind the masks they’re wearing.

Sakumo knows it isn’t him who caused those emotions, because they’ve already met earlier and they were fine.

He knew their eyes flickered towards the boy sitting on his shoulders, Kakashi who also saw the exact moment how pain twisted their features in three seconds. Sakumo knows his son is unnerved, it is one of the reasons he doesn’t politely greet the teenagers.

Hatake Sakumo wonders if he should have gotten some alcoholic beverages along with the food, because he already knows that whatever they’re going to talk about would be terribly unpleasant.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really haven't plotted this all out, but I am creating a timeline of events so hopefully that would help. I might forget some things (i haven't read naruto in a long, long time), but that's what the AU tag is for, yeah?
> 
> I'm going to write Inochi and Shikaku's reaction to them hijacking their younger bodies next chapter(?), I think. And yeah, obviously the bit where they're gonna tell their from the future, a horrible future. They also need to pull an explanation on why they approached Sakumo in particular (other than being guilty about his death and the life of his son in the future that will not be), and they do have one... I'm still thinking on it.
> 
> Once again, thank you for those who subscribed/left comments/bookmarked this fic/gave kudos. I'm glad that people like it. owo
> 
> (I'm also deep in the Naruto fandom right now, but I need to read some moar (i think i already read everything i liked, but that's impossible) so, any recommendations?)
> 
> (I have a lot of Naruto fanfic ideas, like four timetravel fics, including this one, and six fics with an original character [one of them already has a timeline and all, nghk, and lots of family names, nghk]. Also an au of that one fic idea with an oc, I don't know what I'm thinking, nghk. Do you guys want some more timetravel fics or oc fics? Just curious.)


	4. conflict within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mistakes of the Yamanaka, concerning a clan with silver (brunia) hair. 
> 
> Shikaku is teetering precariously on a line of sanity and insanity. It is a good thing that Inoichi is there to anchor him.
> 
> Sakumo, and his reaction to their admittance of "we're time travelers".

The last time he saw Hatake Kakashi, he had a sharingan in one of his eye sockets and an Icha-Icha in hand. He wore the air of laziness and disinterest well. So well, that most people would think of him as an unassuming shinobi. A _normal_ shinobi, like there was such a thing, with a penchant for reading erotica in broad daylight and being late.

Most people with no access to bingo books would think nothing of him, would only remember that he was one of the Yondaime’s students. The only survivor of their ill-fated team. They would think that it was the only reason he was worthy of attention, but it was so far from the truth, that it wasn’t funny.

( _There was a reason that his first entry in the bingo books was when he was merely five years old, that he automatically gained a danger level of C-rank all on his own. In his early teens, the Hatake quickly managed to be at the upper hierarchy of A-rank shinobi which was around the time the Third Shinobi World War ended. Every Konoha shinobi that knew the man since he was a child were well-aware of the true danger the man presented._

_The only reason that Hatake didn’t become the Hokage after the Sandaime’s death, was because of a thinly veiled rejection from one of the Elders, Shimura Danzou. Then, the other elders followed suit. As well as the lack of visible supporters from any clan. The reason for that was because the Yamanaka didn’t approve of putting the hat on his head. Oh, they knew that Hatake would be a great Hokage, the man was practically built and groomed for the position, but his already fragile mental state at that time would deteriorate further and they didn’t want to fail another Hatake and another Hokage._

_They were all grateful when Senju Tsunade took the hat, grateful for many, many reasons._ )

The first time he saw Hatake Kakashi, he was a tiny thing, smaller than those in his age group but with hard slate-grey eyes that already bore witness to the horrors of the world. Any shinobi worth their kunai would have immediately pegged him as a threat, and not the child that he obviously was.

Truth be known, no one considered him a child, and they couldn’t see him as one.

The Yamanaka has failed him, as well as majority of the population, but his clan should have known better.

_They_ should have known and done better.

**.**

In this second chance to make things right, Inoichi sees Hatake Kakashi and is reminded of the future that he and Shikaku came from.

Deaths that could have been prevented, a war bigger than any war before it, betrayals from those that were supposed to be family, from those that were supposed to be trusted—

Inoichi is reminded of many things, and many of them he would do his best to prevent from happening.

Starting with the future of the man in front of them, Hatake Sakumo.

Inoichi is well-aware that his displeased expression, along with Shikaku’s own expression, slid of for a few seconds. Some precious few seconds that was enough to bring further discomfort to the Hatake Head, and completely unnerved his progeny, that at this age is already too smart for his own good.

(Inoichi, ever since he first heard of the Hatake prodigy and up to now, is itching to observe Hatake Kakashi. His mind is one of the greatest minds that a Yamanaka could be blessed in observing. From childhood to adulthood, the Hatake was an interesting person to study. The only reason they didn’t pursue to research or study him, is because they knew better. That, and the person himself respectfully declined.

The Yamanaka, as a whole, understood his reasons. As they understood the reasons of the other people they approached beforehand. As they understood the limitations that are enforced to them by rules and laws created by both the Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, and the then Yamanaka Head, Yamanaka Inoshi, upheld by the succeeding Hokage, the Nara Head, and the Akimichi Head.

If a Yamanaka stepped out of the line, they weren’t the only ones who were punished.

Also, they would never do such a thing. All of them knew better.

There is a reason that a Yamanaka never fell to the darker side of their mind jutsus.)

They put on masks of their earlier emotions, but what happened earlier cannot be easily dismissed, as a trick of the light or as a flimsy excuse of how the Hatake child reminded both Inoichi and Shikaku of another boy they once knew. Even if it is a twisted truth.

Though it did provide a nice opening, for he and Shikaku, even with their knowledge and brilliant minds, aren’t quite sure how to start a conversation that involved time travel.

(A time traveling tale that ended with their deaths in a war against an army of plant-mans, and the ten-tailed juubi.

They would also be talking about Hatake Sakumo’s future, and his son’s future as well. Inoichi can’t see that particularly going well, and that was just the _beginning_.)

Inoichi wouldn’t blame Hatake Sakumo if they were sent away because of their claims, it sounded crazy even in his own mind, but even if they didn’t receive the Hatake Head’s help they would do their best to aid him in anyway possible.

There is still discomfort in Hatake Sakumo’s face, with a touch of wariness. In contrast, his young son is unnerved, yes, but curiosity lies behind his silver brunia eyes. Inoichi keeps all of it in mind, and pulls himself together.

He reminds himself of his past (and his would be future, if he had things his way once again), of his confidence as both Clan Head and the Head of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division. Right now, it was one of the things that couldn’t be feigned, and Inoichi trusts that the silver brunia haired man would realize that.

He eases his face away from the mask of displeasure, and offers a shallow smile with his eyes crinkled.

(They would be changing things, and there would be no turning back.

Both he and Shikaku just wishes that they are changing things for a better future.)

“We would like to speak to you with matters of great importance Hatake Sakumo-sama, one that should not be heard by young ears.”

Inoichi knows better, and would do better. This time, no one would push a child as young as Hatake Kakashi into the horrors of the world earlier than he should have.

Especially by his own father’s hand, one with good intentions, but misguided actions.

**.**

If you asked Shikaku what death was like, he wouldn’t be able to give an answer. There was nothing that he could compare it to. The events that occurred before his death however? That was easier to describe.

The last things he remembered are: his acceptance of death, his regrets, and his whole body enveloped by what was supposed to be pain, but was nothingness instead.

_Nothingness._

Then, he woke up.

It was surreal, and it was the first that his mind came to a sudden halt.

( _Shikaku is a genius and his mind is one of his greatest weapons, alongside his (former) mastery of their clan techniques. Anything he sees are analyzed and cataloged. He always takes a careful note of how he can use objects, surroundings, and_ people _to his own advantage, when the need arises. Any moves he can make, and the following actions he can take run through his mind. Until he inadvertently comes up with the best plan of action possible with a great number of contingency plans. Sleep is his only reprieve, a shallow reprieve, but a reprieve nonetheless._

 _His death, the nothingness, and the awakening were too much for him to handle that his mind came to a grinding stop. It was terrifying state that he_ _is unused to,_ _and o_ _ne that he_ _doesn’t_ _plan on_ _revisit_ _ing._ )

Shikaku is still reeling in the aftereffects, and he suspects that it will take a while for him to fully digest everything that occurred. Even when there shouldn’t be anything that needed digesting. Inoichi suspected that it had something to do with the additional memories that they brought in their present-past, and Shikaku is inclined to agree with his assumptions. Inoichi _is_ the one with the greater knowledge on all matters regarding the brain and the mind.

Shikaku is glad that when he woke up and became unresponsive, Inoichi knew what to do. He isn’t sure what would have happened to him if he woke up in a different morning, a morning when his teammates weren’t sleeping over.

They already did everything to dispel a genjutsu. Inoichi also confirmed that a genjutsu of this magnitude would have something off about them, one that a Yamanaka can easily pinpoint.

He didn’t found anything off.

They even barraged Chouza questions that only he knew the answers to, while valiantly keeping their emotions at bay. After all, they were just at war, and they already accepted their deaths. They never expected to have a second chance. A second chance to let multitudes of people gain happiness and avoid their early deaths.

Now, they know that time travel is possible. Not that Shikaku or Inoichi had any idea how it happened.

( _Their subconscious already had an inkling that they time traveled, and they knew that the people that they got to know and_ _already_ _formed bonds with_ _before_ _,_ _would be_ _different people now. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Beneath Shikaku’s gratefulness for another chance, laid a swell of resentment._ _He was_ _well-aware that the Chouza in front of them,_ _was both_ their _Chouza and_ not their _Chouza._ _How his parents are_ his _and_ not his _at the same time._

_Who would they be giving a second chance to? There are people in his memories, and there are people in the present that he is facing now. They aren’t the same people, no matter how much they look alike or grow to look alike._

_There are details that Shikaku can’t simply turn a blind eye to, and they are vital to his mind._

_If he can’t keep things straight, then—_

_ThEn—_

_tHen—_

“ _-ku! Shikaku! Do you remember that new stall that sold dumplings near the training grounds? Chouza tried them last week, remember? He said they were delicious, should we buy some?”_

‘It wasn’t a stall, anymore,’ Shikaku remembers, ‘Chouza told his old man about it, and they offered the owner a small place in the food district, where most buildings and stores were owned by the Akimichi. It’s also twenty-seven years in business.’

“ _Look! It’s Munemori-san’s shop! I heard that Hizashi-san stopped by last month because he got saddled with some genin, and he wanted to show them just how much hard work is needed in making kunai and other ‘useless’ weapons that they simply wasted by chucking in whatever direction.”_

‘Hizashi’s been dead for thirteen years, and his genin team was disbanded three months after he was saddled with them. Hisashi managed to manipulate the Hyuuga elders to badger the Hokage about those awful genin appointed to him. Arguing that a jounin of Hizashi’s calibre had better things to do, than babysit some children that didn’t even realize the real weight of the forehead protector they wore.’

“ _Shikaku,”_ Inoichi sounds uncharacteristically serious, a big difference from his earlier tones. It is enough to break through the countless thoughts that runs through Shikaku’s mind. _“We are the ones who are different._ ”

And that, that is the truth. They are the ones who are different, the ones who don’t belong in this period.

That, he can wrap his head around. The people are the _same_. They are the same as their counterparts in Shikaku and Inoichi’s memories at this point in time. This is their past, but this is also their present.

He takes a deep breath, and sharply nods once. Shikaku _understands,_ and he sees the tension in Inoichi’s body lessen a little. The worry in his eyes that he didn’t notice before, is now retreating.)

As they were still reeling in the fact that they time traveled, they, admittedly, made a shoddy plan.

First, what should they do?

They both agreed that the future was horrible, and should be changed. That there are things that can be done today, that would make their village a better place. There’s the fate of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and Sarutobi Biwako, of Hyuuga Hizashi, of Sarutobi Hiruzen and Sarutobi Asuma, of Tenzo or Yamato or whatever his chosen name is.

There’s _Orochimaru_ to think of, and _Shimura Danzou_.

The Uchiha Clan.

There are too many people to consider, many factors at play, that Shikaku and Inoichi isn’t quite sure where to start. They are still off-kilter, they still think of the past as _the_ past, and not their current present. Inoichi thinks that they lack the awareness of today, and are still focused on the future that they hailed from. Shikaku agrees with his assessment.

They are _human_ , they aren’t gods. They could fail, they could be hurtling towards a worse future than the one they lived in, they are well-aware of that. This was why they needed an outsider’s perspective, a peron who lived in the current time, who is currently more grounded to the present than they are. One that would do their best to change it all.

But who could they trust?

The Sandaime is an obvious choice, but…

This is the man who turned a blind eye to the son of his successor, a distant relative of his teacher’s own wife, from a clan that he has also failed. There is also the fact of him being too close to Shimura Danzou, and rather than their counsel, it is highly probable that he’d trust the man more than them.

If they aren’t sent to the Konohagakure Intelligence Division first, that is.

They could trust either Jiraiya or Senju Tsunade. But, Jiraiya is loyal to the Sandaime and Senju Tsunade at this point, is an unknown to them. This is not the Godaime that they knew, but she is a person whose losses are still fresh in her mind.

Shikaku and Inoichi are not one Uzumaki Naruto, who can get people’s trust easily and help them with their problems with the same ease. They are intelligent, yes. Geniuses in certain fields, which is expected of them. But, they aren’t as magnetic as the blond, or have the same way in words or delivery that he has.

They want to trust Namikaze Minato, but they are only mere acquaintances. They doubted that they’d take their word, over his sensei’s. That, and he is still _young_. He is a shinobi worthy of note, but he doesn’t carry the same power and influence that the his sensei currently has.

(They want to trust their parents, but, telling them would also amount to telling the whole clan. It’s something that shouldn’t be shared. That, and, they would be first to admit that their parents don’t have enough sway in both shinobi and civilian circles. They could tell the Akimichi Head, as they are a noble clan, but telling him, is the same as telling their own clans. That is how closely intertwined they are. A blessing and a boon.)

They needed an individual with enough sway on both civilian and shinobi population. Intelligent, and high in rank. One that they are able to trust, one that they know would do their best for the lives of the people in the present.

A name that always lingered in the back of Shikaku’s mind, went forward.

 _Hatake Sakumo_.

A quick glance at the current date, two years before the disastrous mission, and he knows that the man is still alive.

(A man that the village has failed, and whose child they failed in short order.)

If they want to change things, then they should start with him.

**.**

“ _Hatake Sakumo.”_

“… _A good choice, maybe even the best choice? The man chose the lives of his teammates, over that of a mission. It’s practically unheard of to do such a thing.”_

“ _He was—_ is _a candidate for Yondaime, remember? Popular in civilian circles, as well as shinobi circles. Though, his reputation as a jounin is respectable, as clan head…”_

“ _The other clan heads dislike the fact that he doesn’t attend the monthly meetings. Though, did they even consider that he is unaware that he is still a clan head? There are only two of them in their clan. The only reason their clan status isn’t removed, is, well… what is the reason as to why they are still a clan?”_

“ _I don’t know.”_

“ _I’d like to say that it’s because of his reputation, but it doesn’t seem like it? Do you remember, even in the— future, Kakashi is— was still considered a clan head? Which is, odd.”_

“… _I’d admit that it is odd, but that means they have enough power and influence. Something we can investigate later on, when we want to learn more. What we should decide on now, is whether or not we can trust him with the future, and the present.”_

“ _Why him?”_

“ _You know why, Inoichi.”_

“ _Is this just guilt talking? Or is it because you truly believe that he is the best choice?”_

“ _You’re the one who assumed he is the best choice.”_

“ _You’re the one who suggested him out loud, that’s the closest thing to you admitting that he is the best choice.”_

_A sigh._

“ _It’s like what you said earlier, he chose the lives of his teammates over the mission. And, yes, I do feel guilty. We are given a chance to change things for the better, Inoichi, and we should do it.”_

“ _I think you’re being emotional, but, yes, I also feel guilty over it. We failed them both, the Yamanaka failed them both.”_

“ _All of us did.”_

“ _He… does fill our requirements. But, wouldn’t it be odd if we suddenly approached him?”_

“ _It would be, but let’s just say that we were fed up with our parents grumblings about him and we grew curious or some other nonsense.”_

“… _that sounds like something I’d do.”_

“ _It is.”_

“ _Fine, fine. So, we approach him and tell him we’re from the future? And we need his help in changing it?”_

“… _we’re going to tell him in our first meeting, that we’re from the future?”_

“ _He’s a shinobi, he’d be wary of us. We don’t have the time to slowly build trust between us.”_

“ _That’s assuming he’d agree with meeting us.”_

“ _I know he will. It’s the shinobi curiosity.”_

_A huff._

“ _Let’s say that we can speak with him, how can we start with telling our ridiculous story?”_

“ _From the beginning?”_

“ _Which is where exactly..?”_

_A roll of blue eyes._

“’ _We’re time travelers.’ Trust me Shikaku, we need to start with that.”_

“ _Then, we’d tell him_ everything _?”_

“ _Yes.”_

“… _I’ll leave that to you.”_

“ _You can count on me.”_

**.**

Even before the Yamanaka heir spoke, Sakumo instinctively knew that his son shouldn’t hear what they are going to speak about. If Kakashi is unnerved by their earlier expressions, then Sakumo is terribly unsettled by them.

“I know,” he replies simply to the Yamanaka’s words. Sakumo’s hand settles in Kakashi’s hair and he ruffles the silver locks, a source of comfort for both father and son. It is proof that his son is beside him and _alive_. “I’ll be back.”

He turns around and steps across the boundary of the room, gently sliding the door close.

Sakumo doesn’t run away, it is a strategic retreat. He knew that the next time he’ll leave that room, it would be with a burden weighing heavily on his shoulders. It is obvious he needs to get a hold of himself, and regain his bearings. Prepare himself with what they are about to speak about, because the look on their faces was too real and too raw, for it to be faked.

He squats down the hallway, and before Sakumo can carry Kakashi of his shoulders, Kakashi instead slides downwards to the floor. His small feet almost soundless as he lands.

“I’ll behave,” his son says, and Sakumo knows he will. Kakashi’s eyes are hidden behind a curtain of silver bangs, and he pokes his forehead so that he’d look at him rather than the floor.

“I know you will,” Sakumo replies calmly, as the two of them look directly at each other’s eyes. Kakashi nods his head slowly, and he knows his son is trying his best to act natural. But, Sakumo also knows that he is heavily disturbed by the expressions that appeared on the teen’s faces, and he is trying his best in hiding it, so that Sakumo wouldn’t worry.

(His son is the best, and no one can tell him otherwise.)

He doesn’t have the heart to leave him alone, in their large compound, when he is obviously unsettled. Sakumo can’t be with him for an undetermined amount of time, so he settles with the best substitute, even when he wants nothing else than bring comfort to Kakashi.

He bites his thumb, and puts his hand on the floor.

One of his summons appear, a akita-inu. She had a short coat of brownish-red fur, similar to the color of leaves in autumn, but it was white around her face, feet, belly, and underneath her tail.

“Suzu,” Sakumo says warmly. She could easily pass for a normal dog, if not for her size. In his crouching position, she easily towers over him.

“Sakumo,” she inclines her head, voice low and soft. Her eyes soften when she sees Kakashi beside her. “Pup.”

“Suzu-sama,” Kakashi replies brightly, and for a short moment, he seems to forget his earlier discomfort. Sakumo is glad for it. Suzu glances at him, her head tilting to the side, asking silently what troubled his son. For a simple greeting isn’t his usual way of welcoming his summons. Kakashi prefers to beam brightly and offer them hugs when they are able to meet. Sakumo simply cocks his head towards the door, where he is certain Suzu caught a whiff of unfamiliar scents.

“Suzu, can you watch over Kakashi?” Sakumo murmurs, as he lays a hand on top of his son’s head, “I’ll have to hear what our guests have to say.”

“Understood, Sakumo.”

“Kakashi, can you behave for Suzu?”

“O-kay,” Kakashi replies with a tone that is almost nonchalant, but his informal reply is a sign in itself, telling how troubled he is.

Sakumo ruffles his son’s hair once again, and pulls him in a quick hug. He takes a deep breath, releases it, and rises from his crouching position.

He doesn’t say anything else as he slides the door open, and faces the guests in the room.

.

Sakumo is in the room for two hundred and forty seconds, he already inconspicuously activated the seals in the room, and the two heirs are still not speaking to him.

He doesn’t take a seat across them, both too unsettled and too wary of them. Instead, he leans on the pillar beside the sliding doors, with his arms crossed.

… surely, it doesn’t matter if he takes a sit or not?

“That’s horrible manners, Hatake Sakumo-sama.” He blinks at the Yamanaka heir, who is currently wearing a too wide grin with eyes smiling a little too forced. It answered his silent question on whether or not it mattered if he took a sit or not. He should be surprised, but Sakumo is already accustomed to this particular skill of the Yamanakas to be so.

He also doesn’t bother to reply verbally, instead, he settles on shrugging his shoulders.

Sakumo is only a little sorry for irritating the blond, as it can be seen from the agitated manner that he took a breath, but he is honestly out of his depth at the present. Other than not taking a seat, he also refrained from opening his mouth. A minute already passed when he realized that he should’ve started with a question of his own, like: ‘what do you wish to speak about’, or even a simple, ‘let’s get down to business’. But the realization struck late, and it felt _awkward_ to suddenly speak when the silence already settled.

He hears a quiet whisper of, “We’ll have to work on that.” It makes him mentally tilt his head. Sakumo knows he needs to work on his manners, but the Yamanaka heir and Nara heir shouldn’t be involving themselves with this problem of his.

Unless, of course, they need him for something that required such manners?

Sakumo supposes that makes sense, still, he knows there is also something deeper to it. They wouldn’t have such painful expression on their faces if they simply needed him to do something that required _manners_.

He thinks of the possible reasons that the heirs might need him for, and he lets those ideas grow in the back of his mind. Then, it seems that the Yamanaka heir is prepared to start their conversation, as he squares his shoulder and lets his blue eyes meet his. Sakumo notes that the Nara heir tenses up when he realizes that they will finally start a conversation, one that he hopes would answer the question as to why they decided to meet him and to an extent, _use him_.

Dark brown eyes, almost black, watch him closely. And Sakumo knows that his every reaction will be analyzed and broken down, to determine why exactly he chose to act the way he did.

(He feels that the two are currently better in watching and observing, than acting and hiding. That doesn’t necessarily mean that he’ll make it easy for the heirs to read him. He is still a shinobi, after all.)

The Yamanaka heir opens his mouth, once, then closes it soon after. He repeats the action, and Sakumo absently notes that he looks like a fish.

“We’re time travelers.”

Three and a half words finally escape the blond’s mouth, and it is said so quickly that it sounds more like ‘wirtimetravelers’. Sakumo takes three seconds to parse the words, and—

—he blinks.

He knows that they are waiting for another sign to show that he understood what is said, so he decides to nod once. All those ideas that grow in the back of his mind about the possible reasons that they need him for, are momentarily shoved to another area in his mind.

Sakumo lets a number of phrases circle his mind. He thinks: _‘not good’_ , because why would they time travel if everything was _fine_ in the future? Then, of course, there is: _‘something bad happened_ ’, closely followed by, _‘maybe even catastrophic’_. He thinks it is a natural assumption to make, because time traveling is a very desperate attempt, to avoid what happened at their present, now future.

His very last thought is: _‘I really should have bought alcohol.’_

Sakumo doesn’t even consider to doubt the Yamanaka’s words.

“Alright. Then,” he sees the two visibly tense up, and Sakumo is concerned by how very stiff they hold themselves. “Let’s eat for now. I, for one, am starving. I doubt that you guys were able to eat with that weighing on you.”

Sakumo doesn’t wait for a reply, and crouches down to the bag of food that he dropped near the door the first time that he entered the room with Kakashi. He considers the word he spoke, and furrows his eyebrows.

He turns to them, and let’s a bit of his concern coat his words, “unless, you guys really want to take it off your chest now?”

The two are in an understandable state of shock, the Yamanaka’s mouth is hanging open, while the Nara is blinking rapidly.

Sakumo wonders if they were so far from the future that they have already shed their titles as heirs, and were heads of their own clans. He’ll know later. For now, he needs to make sure that they are fine, to an extent.

He doubts that time traveling is an easy endeavor for their minds to assimilate. Sakumo doesn’t feel a genjutsu on them, so they aren’t obviously concealing any signs of sudden aging. In terms of shadow clones, he assumes that it’s like making one shadow clone go live in a different place and letting them exist for _years_ , then dispelling them. The sheer amount of memories that shadow clone made, and assimilating that in one’s own mind, is a terrifying endeavor that he isn’t sure a mind could survive.

Sakumo takes another glance at the shocked duo, and mentally grimaces. They are also a Yamanaka and a Nara, respectively. They might possess great minds, but he doubts that even their minds are able to assimilate that much information.

They are functioning normally right now, and it dawns on him that the inability to hide their expressions, is most likely caused by the time traveling. As well as their lack of situational awareness.

Now, Sakumo is completely, wholly, worried and concerned.

But first, he should do his best to assure the two time travelers, that he believes them.

He clears his throat, and their eyes focus on him. Sakumo holds the Yamanaka’s blue gaze for thirty seconds, and he does the same to dark brown eyes.

“I believe you,” Sakumo says with confidence and conviction, _because he does_.

It is enough to snap the Nara from his shock, and he lets out a bitter huff. His dark brown eyes darken dangerously, to the point that it looks like the writhing shadows that their clan controls.

“Do you? Really?” The sheer disbelief and distrust that drips in those words, makes Sakumo consider that they might very well be older than him. The level of distrust is common among older shinobis, those exposed a few too many times to the unending darkness of the shinobi world.

Sakumo thinks there is also a layer of anger in those spoken words, anger towards himself or to him, he isn’t sure.

“I believe you,” he repeats, with the same confidence and conviction, and Sakumo’s throws in his own reasons for believing them readily. “I don’t think you guys have any reason to lie about such a thing, and if, by chance, this is a prank of some sort, which I doubt, I’d gladly play the fool. What I know for certain is, your _earlier_ expressions were real, and like I said, there is no reason for the two of you to lie about something of this magnitude.”

“We can be _spies_ ,” the Nara points out, a wonderful point, but—

“I’m a _shinobi_ ,” Sakumo replies, in a dry tone, “I think I’m skilled enough to know whether the two of you are spies or not.”

Dark brown eyes look at him doubtfully, but as they no longer mirror darkness itself, Sakumo takes it as a win.

A little more, “one of the Honorable Nidaime’s forbidden jutsu are able to bring back the dead, in a manner of speaking, time traveling should also be possible.”

Sakumo raises it as his own point, but he sees both blue and dark brown eyes darken for a moment, but it passes as quickly as the press of a breeze on skin. _Curious._ But, later, he’ll pry later.

There is silence, and he sighs as he considers whether or not he should reveal certain rumors that were passed in his clan. Or, he can just mention the Uzumakis and their ridiculous seals.

He decides to reveal a little bit about the rumors in his clan, and be wholly truthful about the Uzumakis.

Sakumo pinches the bridge of his nose, because of the lengths he’s going through. But, it’s better than leaving the two time travelers wondering if he truly trusts them and believes them.

He heaves a heavy sigh, and dryly speaks, “One of our ancestors, claimed that they time traveled. To save our clan. Of course, relatives had a hard time believing him, but they thought he was just a prophet or seer, rather than an honest time traveler.” Sakumo pauses, and he doesn’t blame the two for adopting a sudden blankness on their faces. He continues on, in a wry manner. “Then, my great-grandfather and grandfather interacted with the Honorable Uzumaki-Senju Mito-sama and the Honorable Senju Tobirama-sama, and they revealed that there are seals for time traveling. It required more chakra than what a single human can possibly have, and they remained theoretical, but what matters is there are real seals for time traveling.”

He lets the two digest his words, before he forges on once again.

“Apparently, there was even a _procedure_ in Uzugakure, when somebody claims they were time travelers. As they suspected that somebody might be able to work around the chakra that was required in those seals. It was certainly strange, but when the Honorable Senju Tobirama-sama studied the seals. It apparently made _sense_. ”

To finally seal the reason for the immediate acceptance that Sakumo has towards their admission as time travelers, he mentions something that he unearthed in his mind with the mentions of _time traveling._ “There’s something about time traveling written in the ANBU manual, in its older versions, actually. Yes, ANBU has rules and procedures for these kind of events, but since people thought that it was a joke, like the Honorable Senju Tobirama-sama was known for joking, it got scrapped off.”

Sakumo lets one hundred and eighty seconds pass, and he sees the conflict in the young and old eyes of the two time travelers.

“I believe you,” Sakumo calmly says for a third time, because there is that popular saying of how ‘ _third time’s the charm_ ’, and hopefully, now, the two time travelers would consider the truthfulness of his words.

“I will lend you my ears,” he says carefully, “but you need to consider whether or not you want to talk about this before or after a meal. I am going to assume the worst, _for now_ , that the future is catastrophic. If it is as catastrophic as I think it is, then, you guys at least need a respite from it all. Enjoy a meal, or two. I think you guys deserve it.”

Sakumo considers the meals that his clone bought.

“If you want a specific meal, tell me, it’s the least I can do. Any comfort food? Or drink? I’d suggest alcohol,” he feels his lips twist into something that is between a frown and a smile, “but, I think your parents will kill me once they know that I let the two of you drink alcohol. I don’t care how old you guys are _mentally_ , these are your younger bodies, so no alcohol.”

He continues, “any desserts you might prefer?”

After his last question, a tense silence settles in the room. Sakumo doesn’t count the numbers of seconds that passed, so he is distinctly aware of everything that is happening in the room. This is how he is able to determine where the slightest sound of clinking kunai comes from, and how he knows that the Nara will be the first one to speak based on his breathing pattern.

“This… is not how we expected things to go,” the Nara admits, and he huffs once again. A huff, that Sakumo notes, is filled with disbelief, incredulity, and the tiniest bit of relief.

Sakumo lets his lips successfully twist into a small smile in response.

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this really early in the morning, and there will be mistakes. Spelling, grammar, maybe even inconsistencies, but thank you for reading through it. I wanted to post this as soon as possible, but, life is difficult. I'm sorry this is late, really, really sorry. I just hope that some of you guys still enjoy this, at least.
> 
> I'd like to say thank you for those recommendations, and I'll reply to the comments individually, soon, honest. 
> 
> I'm planning a time travel fic, again, one where Sakumo travels towards the future instead. Which would be painful in more ways than one, it isn't fully planned out yet, but I have the summary ready. ahahahaha. 
> 
> This is the summary: 
> 
> [The Hatake Clan have a secret. A secret that involves time travel and death.
> 
> This involves an honorable suicide, a wish, and a desperate man wanting to make things right. He just never thought that he’d be sent forward, rather than backwards.]
> 
> Hatake Sakumo is inside a formerly dead body a few years after his suicide, and he needs to pick up the pieces of the past. Konoha is a mess, and he could care less about that. What he’d like to know is whether Kakashi is fine or not. Because fucking hell he didn’t think it through, and there is a high chance that his son saw his dead body. 
> 
> Sakumo wants to electrify himself, and he does, not that it’s very effective. And he wonders what kind of bullshit he needs to pull to be allowed entry in Konoha, because he is very much not in Konoha, or in the Land of Fire. 
> 
> He really should have thought this through.
> 
> The reason I'm mentioning this, is because it ties in to the rumors that Sakumo mentions in this chapter that exist within his clan, so, yeah. 
> 
> Oh, I'm also going to change the summary a little bit, just a little.


End file.
